The Right Choice
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Jude picked Jamie.Tommy left before she made her choice.Now it's 10 years later and she is in Fiji giving marriage with him one last shot.Tommy is there by accident and she realizes she regrets her choice.Will she make the right choice or the same mistake
1. Ten Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 1: Ten Years**

We both left, we both ran. He left because he had to, and I left because I couldn't handle it. I loved him and he loved me, so why couldn't we just be together? Why couldn't I tell him how I felt? God, I don't know why, but I do know one thing, I have regretted everyday of the past ten years that I didn't try and find him, that I didn't go after him.

I was sitting in the house that I was renting in Fiji and I was wearing a mango halter top and a light denim mini skirt and I was on the patio soaking in the sun. I got up and was walking barefoot onto the sand when I saw a familiar face. He still had his blue eyes, and his same cocky and crooked smile. I turned to walk back inside hoping that he didn't see me but, he did.

"Jude" he yelled running towards me form the beach. I turned back towards him, I saw him he was shirtless and I immediately melted in my place.

"How did you find me?" I asked him. I figured he probably followed me down here to tell me he was sorry.

"I was walking on the beach and I just saw you. I actually didn't know that you were here." He shyly admitted. I was actually hoping that he came to find me because I wanted him more than words could say right at this very moment.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I remembered the last time that I saw him, I chose Jamie over him over ten years ago. I was married to Jamie now, and it looked like he had moved on because a woman was coming up to us.

"Jude this is Jessica, Jessica this is Jude." He said. I held out my hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Jude. Tommy talks about you all the time." She said with a huge smile on her face, so dating was definitely crossed off the list, could she be his sister? I don't know but, she looked about sixteen. "I'm not his date. I'm his daughter." She admitted.

"That was I was going to tell you before I left. It's the reason I waned you to come with me." He said.

"Jude, who are you talking to?" Jamie called from the house. He walked outside and he saw me Tommy, and Jessica. "I didn't know you were talking to him." Jamie hissed with a bit of ice in his tone.

"Jamie lay off it, I just saw her. Chill man." Tommy said to him.

"Jamie, we were friends for years and it's been a decade sine we have even spoken." I said to him

Jamie looked at Jessica and then looked at Tommy. "Is this you're new booty call?" Jamie asked him without hesitation.

"I'm his daughter you freak, plus I'm sixteen it's against the law." She spat at him.

"I'm sorry but, you're dad has a thing for underage girls." Jessica looked at him and smacked him across the face.

"Jamie, just go back inside and I'll be inside in a little while." I hissed. He turned around and he walked back inside. He looked like a wounded puppy dog that needed fixing and for the first time in my life I didn't care. I looked at Jessica and Tommy. "I'm sorry about him, he's a little bitter."

"It's fine, he still has his opinions." Tommy said. I laughed a little bit when he said that.

"Dad, I'm going to go back to the cottage and set everything up for tonight. Melissa and Alana will probably be there when you get back." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and she ran down the beach to the cottage three houses away from mine.

"Tommy, I know this is forward but who is her mother?" I asked him. He just looked at me and then he turned away like I was going to be repulsed by his response.

"Portia. She was pregnant when we broke up and I didn't know it. I found out when Portia was arrested because I was on her birth certificate as her birth father and DNA proves it. I was appointed her legal guardian and I didn't know how to tell you." He admitted it all to me. I didn't think that he would.

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Because I was scared. I wanted you to know and I couldn't find the words to say it so I, was just going to show you and hoped that you understood." He said. I was fighting the urge to kiss him, I was.

"Wow, she was six and you didn't know." I was amazed that she could keep a secret like that.

"No, she was five. She about to turn sixteen that's why we are here, I'm flying some of her friends down here for a party, and the rest paid their own way." He said.

"What about Portia?"

"She is still in jail, and I now have full and legal custody of her."

"I would invite you in but, Jamie is being a prick."

"How about this, why don't you come and join us for dinner to celebrate Jessica's birthday." I smiled for the first time in years, well not smiled but, I actually felt good about it. Normally I just faked a smile to show Jamie that I wanted us to work.

"It's nice to see your smile again girl" he blushed when he said that. It made me weak in the knees when he said girl that way. I knew I blushed because I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Let's walk." I said and I stared out farther into the sand, down towards the water. Tommy ran and caught up with me. We walked and soon we fell in sync with each other. Occasionally our hands brushed each other but, they never linked together.

"So why are you and Jamie here?" He finally asked me. That was the question that I was dreading.

"That…is a very long story." I said.

"Well, we are walking on a very long beach, and we have a lot of time." He mentioned. I looked away from him and then I took a deep long breath and started to speak.

"It all started about nine years ago when we got married. About a year after you left. G-Major had been converted into Island Records and Kat was the new PR Rep. Well she and Jamie got close and they kissed but, I don't know what else happened between them. I don't even know how long ago it was. But, we are here giving our marriage one last shot." I said. It hurt my heart to even think about it because I was only used to Tommy hurting me, and it hurt like hell to know that someone else could to.

We had been walking and talking for what felt like forever. We talked about Jessica, and my music. We talked about pretty much everything. I had forgotten how nice it was to just talk. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. I looked into Tommy's eyes, and my heart immediately dropped to the pits of my stomach.

I had forgotten how much that I loved him. I had forgotten everything about him, even though I still think of him all the time. Yes, I chose Jamie over him but, I had my reasons. There was only one and that was because Tommy had already left, and I had missed my chance with him.

I had taken entirely too long with my choice. I should have made one sooner. I missed my chance and I hated it. I regretted it to. I regretted my choice and my decision every second of every day over the last ten years, and if I could do it all over again I would. I just wasn't going to let Jamie or Tommy know that.

"Jude, I know I'm going to be a little forward with you. But, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How can I put this where you won't get mad at me, Did you ever love me?" He asked.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT? OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled back at him.

"Love?" he asked me.

"I meant to say loved." I immediately replied to him.

"No you didn't Harrison. You meant what you said the first time."

"Fine then do you want to hear it again? I STILL LOVE YOU, and if you really want to know I never stopped." I yelled. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Jude-" He started to say my name but, I stopped him.

"Sine we are being honest here Quincy I wanna say this too. I chose you, you were my choice. But, by the time that I had made my decision, you were gone. That's the only reason that I went to Jamie. He was my seconds, I didn't want him. I forced myself to love him after you left." I said.

"You did what?" He asked me not sure of what he heard.

"I wanted you Quincy, only you always." I said letting a single tear fall from my eye.

"Jude let me get this out. I never regretted leaving but, I do regret not waiting. I regret not coming back and if you must know, I regret taking the kiss back at your Sweet Sixteen." He moved his hand and put it on my shoulder.

"Tommy look, you were right then, and you still are."

"About what?"

"It never would have worked between us."

"Jude don't say that. Look you're with Jamie now, and I know you're not that girl but, I still love you. I never moved on and I never will. To be honest, I don't think you ever moved on either." He said. He was right, I never moved on from him.

"You're right Quincy I still love you and I never moved on but, I'm not that girl and I never will be." Tears were streaming down my face now.

Tommy wiped the tears away from my face and started laughing. Then out of nowhere he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but, he held my legs down. He started running towards the water.

"Tommy don't you dare." I said as I was trying to get free from is grasp. He kept running towards the water and I knew what he was doing.

"Jude, I hope you know how to swim." He said as he threw me in the water. I moved closer to where he was a fast as I could but, the waves made that impossible.

When I got through the waves I got to him and I kicked him and he fell right into the water. When he fell, he fell on me. He wouldn't get off of me at all, and the waves were washing over us. He got up and he wouldn't let me up.

"Alright, that's it Quincy you're going down." I said. I got up out of the water and ran towards him.

I jumped on his back and he stared running. He tried to get me off but, I wouldn't budge. I was freezing and the wind rushing against me didn't help much. I was soaked from head to toe and so was he. When Tommy least expected it, I kicked him in the legs and he fell on his knees into the sand.

"That's it Harrison." He said as he got up. I was lying in the sand on my back and Tommy pounced on me when I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. He started tickling me on my sides and he wouldn't stop.

"Tommy stop it." I said in between laughing.

"Say you're sorry and I'll let you go" He said to me. His hands were tickling me all over. I made me realize that I missed him and it took me back to a time when I felt safe.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him playing ignorant.

"Getting me wet and making me fall in the sand."

"You threw me in the water, you got me wet first Quincy, and I was just getting payback." I batted my eyes at him when I said that.

"That doesn't work anymore girl." He said. I was hoping that it would. It used to, I could bat my eyes at him and he would do anything in the world for me.

"I thought that I'd give it a shot." He was still on top of me "fine, I'm sorry for getting you wet." I finally gave into him only because I wanted him off me.

We both got up and the sun was setting and for only a couple of hours, I had forgotten about my problems with Jamie and I was with Tommy. I got up out of the sand and I pulled Tommy up with me, and I turned towards him and looked into his eyes. He looked back into my eyes and we just stood there on the beach for what felt like forever. Then the rain started to fall. It started pouring and we still stood there. Tommy finally broke our gaze, and he picked me up and threw me on his back and he started running back towards my house.

"You know Harrison, you've gotten a lot heavier." He teased me.

"Oh hush Quincy, you probably just got weaker." I teased back.

"Shut it Harrison." He said. I closed my eyes and I felt the wind on my face, and the raindrops falling. I loved the rain, and I loved the sound of the thunder, and the look of lightening in the sky. We got back to my house, and he let me down.

"What time do I need to meet you for dinner?" I asked him, mainly because I wanted to have time to get ready.

"I don't know, the party starts in an hour and then we were going to eat. So I'm guessing since it's about six now, come around eight, and we will get dinner started." He said backing away into the rain.

"Alright, eight is fine with me." I yelled out to him. He gave me a thumbs up and he turned around and started running into the rain. I saw him running down the beach, and I turned to walk inside.


	2. Parties and Job Offers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 2: Parties and Job Offers**

"Jude what happened to you?" Jamie asked as I walked into the house, closing the door behind me.

"I went for a walk and got caught in the rain."

"You went for a walk with him, didn't you?" He spat at me. He was always so cold on the subject of Tommy.

"Yes, I did. We haven't seen each other in ten years, Jamie. We just wanted to catch up." I hissed at him.

"What ever, look I got a call from Darius and he wants me to work at his new label."

"Why would you work for him? Especially after what he did to me, Jamie he almost ruined my career and if it wasn't for Tommy, he would have. Also, think about me being near Portia."

"Why the hell do you even care? I mean she hurt Tommy not you." He spat.

"Maybe because actions have consequences Jamie, I mean her actions almost cot me my life."

"Jude that was a long time ago, ten years to be exact." He walked over to me and he tried to hug me. I moved away from him.

"Jamie, her actions of trying to kill Tommy, and killing Angie almost killed me. Hunter came after Tommy and everything that he loved because of her, and at the time I was with Tommy so he came after me." I hissed. I was disgusted at the fact that he would even consider it.

"Jude, the job would be good for us. I mean we would be away from Kat." He said hoping to change my mind.

"No, you don't have a job. I have my job at Island and I'm not leaving. But, hey if you want to take the job, then take it. But if you do then me and you are done." I said. He tried to grab my arm and he leaned into kiss me.

I went in the bedroom and grabbed my journal from where I kept it hidden and my guitar out of it's case and I went out onto the patio and listened to the rain fall and I started singing and strumming my guitar.

_Time stops for no one and moves on unaware  
It's easy not to notice  
It's easy not to care  
Conversation circles  
There's money changing hands  
I've been standing in the middle  
I've been caught up in the spin  
_

_But out of the confusion  
The static and the noise you got my attention  
And made me wanna live_

Live like it's the last moon rising  
Scream just like no one's there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's  
A very last moment in time

It seems like I woke up beneath a different sky  
And I'm drunk on what I'm seeing through these open eyes  
All the little ways you move me  
All the places you expose  
The illusion I held on to  
You've got me letting go

I just wanna stay here soaking up the rain  
Falling all around me wash the world away

Live like it's the last moon rising  
Scream just like no one's there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's  
A very last moment in time

Let me feel you next to me  
Let me taste the breath you breathe  
Open up the space between us

Live like it's the last moon rising  
Scream just like no one's there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's  
A very last moment in time

I finished singing the song and strummed the last chords. I laughed at myself when I was done because the song was about Tommy, and what happened today. I missed writing and this was the first song that I had written in months. I wrote an entry in my journal and then I closed it up and put it back where I got it from. I put the guitar back in its case and I saw Jamie.

"That was amazing." Jamie said trying to make-up from our fight.

"I'm getting in the shower and then I'm going to do some errands." I said with an icy tone and then I walked off.

I went back in the bedroom and shut the patio door. Then I locked it and I went over and locked the bedroom door. I looked at my hiding spot one last time and I decided not to worry about it. I wanted to make this work with Jamie but, I wasn't going to sabotage it though. I don't love him but, I also don't believe in divorce.

I was in love with Tommy and I think that I loved Jamie but, not anymore. Things weren't right between us anymore. I was going to enjoy my time here and forget about it all when I went back home. I'm not letting my feelings for Tommy get in the way of my life. He got in the way before and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I decided not to worry about it until I had to. I went into the closet and I grabbed a dark denim mini skirt and a strapless top that was hot pink, turquoise, and white. I walked out of the closet and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the shower on and I peeled of my wet and sandy clothes and I let the shower get hot before I stepped in.

I got in the shower and the water felt good. I didn't realize how tense I was. I really needed to relax. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jamie trying to come in here. I heard him knocking at the bedroom door and I ignored it. I had my reasons for locking the door and he knew that. The water was steaming, and I wasn't ready to get out but, the waster was turning cold fast. I guess I underestimated how long I had been in the shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, and I wrapped a towel in my hair. I walked over to the counter and I took out the blow dryer and blew my hair dry. After I did that I did my make-up. My head was telling me that I didn't need to do all of this for Tommy but, I couldn't help it. I wanted to look good for him.

I put my clothes on and unlocked the bathroom door and I opened it to let the steam out. I walked into the bedroom and I went to unlock the door and I heard Jamie talking to someone. I slipped on my flip-flops and I walked out. I silently opened the door and Jamie was talking to Darius and he was here.

"Jude, it's been a while." D said as he came over to hug me.

"Yeah, it has."

"How have you been?" He asked me. I was faking a smile like every other day of my life.

"Good." I lied to him.

"Jude, D was here to talk to me about the job." Jamie interjected in the conversation.

"Oh, D how did you find us?"

"I was down here on vacation with Shay, Stephanie, and Eden." He said looking directly at me.

"Ah, how's Portia doing?" I was getting curious.

"She get's out next month."

"and, I'm sure that she's going to get full custody of Jessica after she gets out." I spat.

"Jude, how do you know about her?"

"Let me put it this way, I am never going to forgive you or her for what happened."

"Jude, that had barely any impact on you. But to answer your question she is."

"Guess what Darius it did because her actions almost got me killed."

"Jude why can't you let it go?" D and Jamie asked me in unison.

"Don't ever ask me why I can't let it go." I spat and I walked out. I grabbed my purse and the rain had stopped. The moon was bright and the stars were out in full force. It was a beautiful night, and I was hoping that this night would get better.

I was walking down the beach and I heard the music from a couple houses down. I was glad that no one else was there to hear the music. I was relaxing now that I knew that I was going to see Tommy. I was falling for him again and I couldn't stop myself from doing it.

I missed the fact that he was the only one who understands me. I missed the fact that every time I cried he always held me until I stopped. I loved the fact that Tommy always told me the truth and he never lied at least about my music. I just missed him and I wanted him to know that but, I guess that it was to late.

I walked in the house and I saw Jessica talking to some of her friends. Then I saw Tommy talking to an older woman who had to have been his mother. It looked like his dad was there to. I had never met his parents and he never talked about them.

"Hey Jude." Jessica said.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen birthday girl." I said and she gave me a hug.

"So, I know you're married and all but, my dad still loves you." She said. My mouth kinda hung there for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I am so sure. He was grinning from ear to ear when he walked in the house earlier."

"Jess, I still love your father but, I am married to Jamie."

"Yeah but, your married to a guy that you don't love, Jude I saw you look at Jamie this afternoon and you looked at my father and I saw a difference."

"What kind of difference is that?"

"When you looked at my father, I saw a look of passion and with Jamie I saw a look of hatred and unhappiness." She said this with a huge grin on her face.

"You're right but, I don't believe in divorce."

"I figured you wouldn't. My dad told me about it. He talks about you all the time. My grandparents have tried to set him up and when he gets home he just goes into his room and looks at a picture of you both together from before he left."

"Didn't your dad tell you not meddle in people business Jess?" I asked her.

"Yeah but, I never listen. I get that from my mom. She was always nosy."

"I remember. She tried her hardest to get Tommy o admit his feelings for me and he wouldn't."

"That's definitely worth something isn't it?"

"It was"

"Look, I know my dad messed up when he left but, he regrets it. He didn't have to come here when he did. He chose to because he wanted you to understand and he never got the chance because he thought you had already made your choice."

"You really have good intentions don't you?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I do." She said before one of her friends dragged her off. I turned around and noticed that Tommy was gone. I walked out on the beach and I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Tommy.

We were inches apart and I just looked at him. He looked so good in the moonlight and I wanted to kiss him. But, I didn't.

"You and Jess have a good talk?"

"Yeah we did. I found some stuff out."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say that I need to talk to you about something important."

"What?"

"Come here." I pulled him and he followed me.

"Jude what's going on?"

"I found some stuff out and I need to tell you."

"Spill it then"

"Alright, D is here on vacation with Shay, Eden, and Stephanie and he came to Jamie and offered him a job."

"Okay."

"There's more. Portia gets out next month and she is going to fight you for full custody of Jessica."

"She's what?"

"She is. Jamie was offered a job to run D's new label and I think that he's taking it."

"Did he consider your feelings at all?"

"No, they both told me to get over it because it was ten years ago."

"Darius just doesn't want his name ruined and Jamie is mad because it involves me and he hates me."

"You're right on both accounts."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because I don't believe in divorce,"

"I figured but, I can't stand to see you in a relationship with him."

"I hate myself everyday but, I don't have a reason to leave him."

"Jude-"

"Tommy, look I leave here in a few days and I don't want to do anything that I'll regret."

"I understand that, come on let's go back inside and enjoy the party." He grabbed my hand and we went back into the party together.

I had a fun night. I met his parents and they liked me. I was just regretting not doing what I wanted to do in the first place. I just didn't want to start anymore drama that had already been started. I just wanted to go home and maybe everything would go back to normal.

I said bye to Jessica and Tommy and his parents and I walked back up the beach to go back to the house. I didn't know if Jamie was there or not and right now I didn't care. I walked up the patio and I walked in the door and I saw movement in the bed. It was Jamie and Kat. I could tell because of the woman's hair.


	3. New Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Song used: Never Again-Kelly Clarkson, song used in last ch. was Very Last Moment In Time-Lindsay Lohan.**

**Chapter 3: New Choices**

I ran out of the room and down the walk. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath and then I walked back down the beach. I kept walking for what felt like forever. I just stood there in the surf and let the water was over my feet. I just stood there and let myself think.

I made my decision, I was done. I walked to Tommy's and I knocked on the door. Two young girls answered and then Jessica appeared at the door.

"Jude, come in." Jessica said.

"Hey, I was looking for you're dad."

"Oh he's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks Jess."

"No problem. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." I said walking up the stairs and knocking on Tommy's bedroom door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and I walked in the room.

"Hi." I said shutting the door and I just stood there.

"Jude, what's wrong?"

"I'm done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kat followed us down here and I walked in on her and Jamie."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think he's been doing her, this all along." I said.

"Jude come here" he said and I came and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know what to do. I mean he was my best friend for most of my life and then we got married and he cheats on me." I said letting tears fall from my eyes

"Jude, he wanted you because I did. He lied to you, he played you." Tommy said. He put his arms around me and he kissed a tear off of my cheek.

"I was so stupid to actually believe that this could work."

"No you weren't. It was my fault, I left before you could tell me anything."

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't, I had the ticket I could have came after you if I wanted."

"You could have but you didn't have to."

"I'm sorry about everything; I shouldn't be dragging you into this."

"Yes you should. He shouldn't have done this to you and you know it."

"I know but, I don't want him to know that I found out."

"Jude, you know it's the right thing to do."

"I do, and I'm doing it." I said letting another tear fall and Tommy kissed it off my cheek. Then he kissed my forehead and the tip of my nose. Before I knew it, I kissed him hard on the lips.

He didn't hesitate to let me in at all. We fell backwards onto the bed and we jut laid there kissing. Tommy kissed my neck and my collar bone, and he nibbled on my ear a little bit. I knew it was wrong but, I didn't care. I was leaving Jamie and I didn't care that he wanted Kat, I was done.

I unbuttoned Tommy's shirt one button at a time and I slid it gently to the floor. Tommy slid his hands under my shirt and unclasped my bra. I raised my arms over my head and he pulled my shirt over my head and it fell to the floor. Tommy kissed me all over my body. He unbuttoned my skirt and it fell to the floor. I unbuttoned his jeans and his belt and they fell to the floor.

I pulled his boxers down and I kissed his chest and his stomach. Tommy slid my panties down and got on top of me. He carefully slid himself inside of me, and I let out a little moan and I nodded for him to keep going. I kissed Tommy with everything I had inside of me, and I was happy now.

The next morning I was wrapped up in a sheet with Tommy sleeping beside me with my head on his chest. I just looked at him and I didn't regret my choice. I didn't do it for payback, and I didn't do it for revenge. I did it for me, I loved him and as soon as I dealt with Jamie I was going to be with him.

I got up out of the bed and I slid Tommy's shirt on from the night before. I grabbed is guitar and a piece of paper. I went out on the balcony and I looked out into the ocean. The water was crystal blue and it was perfect. The sun was rising and it looked gorgeous. I started strumming chords and humming words. I started to sing the words that I was thinking of.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay_

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

I finished the song, and I was satisfied. The song was about Jamie and Kat and what happened last night between the. I looked beside me and Jessica was standing there with her friends.

"Jude, that was awesome." Jessica said, I looked at the two girls standing beside her. "Oh this is Alana, and Melissa."

"Hi, I'm Jude."

"Jude, did you stay here last night?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah, since your going to be nosy, I'm leaving Jamie."

"YES!" She shouted and then she shut up when she heard movement in the bedroom.

"Cold you be any louder?"

"Oh yeah, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, after I go back home and settle things down."

"Whoop, whoop!" She said and she started doing what looked like her happy dance.

"Now, go back inside and be good I need to talk to your father about everything." I said.

"Right, you need to talk to my father. We'll let you guys go and _'talk'_." She said and they left.

I walked back in the room and placed Tommy's guitar back where it was before. I looked at Tommy, and I melted. I knew I was doing the right thing but, I wasn't sure how to leave Jamie. I saw Tommy open his eyes and he pulled me back onto the bed with him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too." I said and kissed him.

"Do you regret last night?"

"No, but I do have to go back and face everything."

"I figured."

"What are we going to do about us?"

"Well, if you must know, Jess and I live in Toronto."

"You what?"

"Yeah we moved there about a month ago. She goes to school up there now."

"Why?"

"Because, I was coming back for you. I was going to fight for you. I figured that you were with Jamie and I wanted you back."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, so get that look off you're face." He said. I was shocked.

"I think I know how I'm going to do this. I'm going to tell Jamie that I want to leave now, and then when we get home surprise the hell out of him."

"Good idea. Jess and I leave tomorrow morning."

"Great, then I will see you back in Toronto." I said.

"Yeah but, you don't have to leave just yet." He said pulling me closer to him and kissing me.

"No" I said and I let myself fall away into his arms.


	4. Almost Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 4: Almost Perfect Day**

I woke up in Tommy's arms again and this time I had to go. I needed to end this before it got worse. I was tired of Jamie, and him lying to me. I was sick and tired of it. I promised myself after Tommy left I would never do something that I didn't want to. I broke the promise, and I was about to make it again.

"Tommy, I have to go." I said, trying to get up out of the bed.

"I was hoping that you'd stay again."

"I have to end everything before we get started, you know that." I said kissing him.

"I know, but stay for dinner." He begged me.

"Fine, let me get dressed." I said. I got up out of the bed, and I went around the room and grabbed my clothes. I looked at the clock and it was around four in the afternoon. I was amazed that I spent most of the day sleeping. I knew Jamie was going to be pissed and frankly I didn't give a damn.

"Alright, let's go see what we are having for dinner." Tommy said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. We were walking down the stairs and into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Tommy went to answer it and I saw him fall to the floor. I ran down to see what happened and Jamie did it.

"What the hell Jamie." I said helping Tommy up off the floor.

"Jamie what was that for?" Tommy asked.

"Screwing my wife." He said.

"I didn't do that." Tommy spat at him.

"Jamie, I stayed here last night because of you." I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Do you really want to know? Because I walked in on you screwing Kat." I spat. I was angry now but, I wasn't going to ruin my plan.

"Jude, I didn't do that."

"Bull shit Andrews. I saw you with my won eyes." I said.

"Dude, what's going on in here?" Jessica asked coming into the room. Jessica saw her father with a split lip. "What the hell is your problem dude?" She asked Jamie.

"I don't have a problem."

"To hell you don't. Then tell me why my father has a split lip."

"I hit him alright."

"You bastard. GET OUT!" She yelled and Jamie left.

"Dude, what's going on in here?" Melissa and Alana asked when they came in.

"Nothing anymore." Jessica said and she went upstairs and they followed her.

"Tommy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was going to tell him but, I decided to wait until we got home, it will hurt him more."

"Oh, I was so close to telling him, I mean it Jude I almost did." He said. He was pacing and I tried to calm him down.

"Tommy just let it go, and we can get him back when we get home." I said getting on my tiptoes and kissing him on his forehead.

"Alright, lets go cook dinner." We walked into the kitchen and Tommy looked in the fridge. "How do you feel about five cheese ziti and marinara sauce, baked?" he asked me. He knew it was my favorite, and I loved it when he cooked it for me.

"You do know that you never have to ask me that." I said smiling.

"I thought I remembered that it was your favorite." He said. He got the stuff out and laid it all out on the counter.

"DAD WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Jessica yelled from her room.

"BAKED ZITI!" He yelled back.

"LET US KNOW WHEN IT'S READY PLEASE?"

"ALRIGHT." He yelled back.

"So, I'm sorry about Jamie." I said.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but, I should have kissed you right then and there." I said to him.

"No because that would have made matters a lot worse."

"You're kind of right on that."

"Look let's just eat and then you can go home and deal with him." He said coming over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

Tommy went over to the counter and he started shredding some of the cheese. I walked over beside him and I got the butter out of the fridge and I put it on the counter and I poured the ziti in the pot of water. I dropped the butter in and put some salt in the water and I left it alone. Tommy cautiously looked at me, I guess because he knows I have a bad reaction with cooking.

"What, it's been ten years." I said.

"I still don't care. You are dangerous when it comes to cooking."

"No I'm not."

"Alright then we'll see how dinner turns out." He said, before he turned back to the cheese. He wouldn't let me touch it because he thought that I would cut myself.

When the pasta was done I grabbed a couple of pot holders and I drained he pasta without screwing it up. Tommy chuckled and I brought the pasta over to the individual dishes. Tommy set out five huge bowls and I poured enough pasta in each one to fill it to the top. Then he poured the marinara sauce over it and layered the cheese, and the he put it all on a huge pan and shoved it in the oven, and in ten minutes it was done, and perfect.

"JESS, MELISSA, ALANA DINNER'S READY" I yelled at them, and I heard them come running down the stairs. Tommy opened a bottle of wine for us and let them whatever they wanted to drink. He placed the food on the table and we started to eat.

All throughout dinner Jessica eyed us. She stared at us for the longest time and I knew she suspected something about this morning. I didn't confirm her suspicions but, I knew what she was thinking. I was hoping that she didn't hear us. I was hoping that none of them heard us.

I had a couple of glasses of wine and I stopped after my second because me, Tommy and alcohol didn't mix well. The last time was the night before my eighteenth birthday party and I found a hidden bottle of tequila in the rehearsal space and my dad had just put Tommy in his place and Tommy called me and I met him at the corner and we went back to his place and we got incredibly drunk. The entire bottle was gone, and nothing happened or at least we are both pretty sure nothing happened. But, that was the last time I was getting drunk at least with him.

"Dinner was amazing" I said to Tommy as we were clearing the table. Jessica was in the living room watching us.

"Why thank you." He said. We cleared the rest of the table and we walked into the kitchen. Right when we got into the kitchen Tommy sat the plate on the counter and he came over to me and he kissed me.

I got carried away. He picked me up and he sat me on the counter. I had lifted his shirt off of his head when I heard footsteps coming and we stopped. Tommy turned on the sink and he was pretending to rinse dinner off, and I was just sitting on the counter. Jessica walked in and I swear she knew just what happened.

"What time is the flight in the morning?" Jessica asked.

"Around nine, so we need to leave here around seven." Tommy said and she walked out of the room. I looked at the clock and it was six o'clock.

"Tommy, I have to go and pack." I said jumping off the counter.

"I know. I'll see you in Toronto. I promise." He said kissing me one last time. I pulled away and I let a tear fall from my eye. I walked out of the room and out the backdoor. I walked up the beach, and I walked into what was my temporary house and I saw Jamie sitting on the couch.


	5. Nothing Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 5: Nothing Left**

"I want to be on the next flight out of here." I said walking in the bedroom and packing.

"Jude-" he tried to say.

"Look, I just want to go home and fix everything alright." I continued packing and he started. When we finished we went and packed everything into the car, and we were on our way to the airport. We got to the airport and bought the tickets.

The flight left in ten minutes and I didn't speak to him at all. He tried to talk to me but, I shut him out. When they called for final boarding call I got up and gave the stewardess my boarding pass and I walked onto the plane. Jamie followed me and I sat in the window seat and I put my iPod on and I went to sleep. I slept the entire flight home.

I woke up when we landed and I took off my iPod and I grabbed my bag and walked off the plane to the baggage claim. I got my bags and waited for Jamie to get his and then I walked to the parking garage and he unlocked the car and put our stuff in. It was a thirteen hour flight and I slept the entire way.

When we got to the apartment I was still giving him the cold shoulder. He left for work right when he unpacked and I decided to do a little work myself. I called Tommy and left him a voicemail saying that I was at my place and safe. He called about four hours later saying that Jessica went to Melissa's house with Alana and he was on his way to see me. It was four thirty and I wanted my plan in motion by nine o'clock that night.

I was sitting on my couch with Tommy and I finally decided to tell him my plan.

"Alright, I have a plan. We need a place together, we need to look for one before Jamie get's home because I want my stuff out of here by nine o'clock." I said.

"Alright we need to get working." Tommy said when the phone rang. I answered it and it was Jamie. He was telling me that he was pulling an all nighter at the studio. I walked back over to Tommy. "Who was that?" he asked me.

"Jamie, he is working all night. So that means when he walks in here tomorrow morning I will be gone and all that will be left is divorce papers." I said.

"Okay, so you're sure about this. You want a place with me and Jessica?"

"Yes, I am." I said, I had never been more sure of anything in my life. I was ready for the next chapter and I wanted nothing left with my life with Jamie.

"Alright, house or penthouse?"

"Let's look at a house because I know neighbors won't appreciate screaming teenagers and recording."

"Right, let's go now." He said tugging me out the door.

We had seen four places already and they weren't right. I was getting restless and I was tired of it. We still had two more places before I called it quits. We walked into the last house and I was gorgeous. I was in love. It was perfect for all of us. It had six bedroom, a huge walkin attic, every room had it's own bathroom, and a finished basement that was already soundproof. I made up my mind and Tommy agreed with me.

It was six o'clock and movers were already moving my stuff out of mine and Jamie's apartment. There was really nothing that I was taking with me but, the recording studio, my movies, books, and c.d.'s and my clothes. The rest of it he could have, I didn't care about it.

After they dropped my stuff off they went to Tommy's and Jessica left school early claiming to be sick along with Alana and Melissa. They went back to Tommy's and they packed the entire apartment. By the time the movers got there the only things that needed moving was the furniture.

All three of them had cars and they packed everything they could in their cars which was everything and they followed us to the house. Jessica immediately loved it. She took her stuff and she want to her room to direct the movers and then she started unpacking her stuff. It was almost midnight and I didn't want to leave but, I had to.

While the movers were moving Tommy's stuff I went to my attorney's office ad filed for divorce. He expedited everything and gave me the papers within the next hour. I was at Jamie's apartment by four a.m. and I was exhausted. Jamie walked in around six a.m. and I did what I had to do.

"Jude, what's going on?" He asked me. His shirt was un-tucked and he had a lipstick smear on the collar.

"Read this." I said handing him the papers. I watched his face, and he got pissed.

"You don't believe in divorce." He said angrily.

"Well you made me change my mind. You cheated on me with Kat of all people. If you didn't want to be married to me then you should have said something." I spat.

"Jude, I love you." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't care Andrews. I don't love you anymore." I said.

"You're going back to him aren't you?"

"So what if I am, at least he loves me and he would never cheat on me." I hissed.

"Jude please, I'm begging you don't do this." He said.

"It's too late. I already signed them. Here's the key and a pen." I said.

"Jude-"

"No, Jamie I have lied to myself and I forced myself to love you and I hate myself for it, and it made me hate you." I said. I heard a knock at the door and Tommy came in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Tommy Q trying to be the night in shining armor."

"Shut up Jamie." I said walking over to Tommy. I kissed him on the lips hard.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I made the wrong choice ten years ago, I should have gone after Tommy when he left instead of staying here, and I didn't. I lied to myself and I am sick of it." I said.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He said. He signed the papers and I walked out. I was so happy to be free of him. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was now finally able to be happy. I looked into Tommy's eyes and I knew everything would be fine.

This time I made the right choice, and I knew it. I should've listened to my heart and my head ten years ago when they both agreed and I should have followed Tommy. Now, I know that it was the right choice. He gave up everything to be with me and I let him go. That wasn't going to happen this time.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness and join these two people in holy matrimony. If any one person in this room believes that these two persons should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend said and no one objected and I was shocked.

I looked at Tommy and he looked at me, and we looked back at the minister. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison, please recite your vows." He said to me and I took a deep breath and I began to speak.

"Tommy, I love you more than anything in the world. I can't believe that it took us fifteen years to get here. But, the ten years that we spent apart made me realize that I am nothing without you. In those years I learned my hearts true desire and I learned that when the heart want's something it's always right. My heart told me that I loved you the minute I laid eyes on you fifteen years ago, and when I was apart from you I wasn't myself. You encouraged me, and my music. You made me everything that I am, and I love you for that." I said.

"Jude, please place the ring on Tommy's finger." I turned to Sadie and she handed me Tommy's ring and I slid it on his finger.

"Thomas Andrew Quincy, please recite your vows to Jude." He said. Tommy took a long breath and then he began to speak.

"Jude, the first time I saw you I had feelings for you. I tried to deny it but, I never could. The ten years that we were apart made me realize that you make me believe I am a better man than I truly am, and you make me want to be better. I screwed a lot of things up in my past mainly when it came to you because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes that I did, and then I finally made myself realize that I lost a part of my soul when we were apart. I would do anything and give up anything for you. I love you more than words can say." I felt a tear come to the edge of my eye.

"Tommy please place the ring on Jude's finger." He said and Tommy turned to Kwest and he got the ring. Tommy slid the ring on my finger. "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said and Tommy pulled me close to him and I kissed him.

Everyone applauded and we walked down the aisle. It had taken me fifteen years to get the man that I loved and I wasn't about to let him go. Everything was perfect and nothing could mess us up.


End file.
